Normal
by Nothing To Save
Summary: I'm a PotC FanFic writer.I get sucked into that world. I love both Miss Swann and Jack...what the hell do I do?
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
I'm sitting outside her mansion, or at least I think it's hers. I'm here, or at least I think I'm here. This could be a dream, but I highly doubt it. My friends aren't here...this isn't anything like the stories I write. I didn't magically appear on IThe Black Pearl/I. No, I crawled onto the shore, barely conscious. I fumbled my way around Port Royal, wondering where the hell I was, and then I saw the house. Her house. From what I can remember, this is the Swann mansion, Elizabeth's mansion. My clothes are damp, but still pretty intact for being soaked in salt water for God-only-knows how long. Maybe, just maybe, I can convince the door man that Elizabeth had wanted to see me about me gardening and tending the flowers in the back. Oh, I don't know...I'll have to make up something. I have to get to Elizabeth and tell her how I know everything...but she won't believe me. Then again, she might as well, with all the shit she's gone through with IThe Black Pearl/I and all. I climb up the steps, and put my hand on the bell rope. I'm about to pull it...*SHIT*...something clasps down hard on my shoulder. I yelp and spin around. It's Jack. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
His unusually dark eyes stare down on me. "Now, what trouble would ye be planin' to cause, young Missy?" He says, holding his firm clasp on my right wrist. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't. I'm shaking from head to toe. I wave of panic crashes down on me, and I plop myself into the stone steps and start to cry. Jack sits beside me with his hands on his lap. "What did ol' Jack say? Now, now...ye be in some sort o' trouble, love? I can help, you know. I am the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, of the widely feared IBlack Pearl/I." I can tell by his tone of voice he's expecting a gasp, or breath of awe from me as he says these words. I don't care though. Jack just scared the shit out of my nerves, which were already about to snap, and now he's going to pay. I start to cry harder, and add a little shaking-of-the-shoulders for some effect.  
  
"I-I wasn't going to cause any trouble. I need to see Elizabeth...I Iam/I in big trouble though..." I wipe my eyes so I can see Jack clearly through my tear-smudged, and water stained glasses. "You see, I pulled myself a shore just a couple of hours ago...and I don't remember how I got in the water. I don't even remember being in the Caribbean. I'm from America." I give Jack one of my 'Hope-You-Don't-Think-I'm-Lieing' looks, and clear my throat. "I need to tell you something, but I'm only going to tell you and Elizabeth...because I know about your exciting adventures. Now, you have to listen to every single word I'm about to say, or at least try to. I don't know if you're drunk or not, but at least try to listen to me. And don't ask me any questions, Savvy?" He nods, even though I bet he hasn't head half of what I just said. "I know everything about your quest with Will Turner to find IThe Black Pearl/I, and Elizabeth. I know who said what, and who did what. I'm not going to explain how, but I do. I will tell you this: where I come from...which is a future and alternate dimension, you and anybody around you are part of a story which everyone knows about. And that's why I need to talk to Elizabeth. So, maybe she might be able to help my situation to get a teeny bit better." Jack gives me a look of pure bewilderment, far, far past confused.  
  
"Shut up." I squeak out, knowing he's going to try and make a snappy comeback. I wipe the new tears bubbling up in my eyes away before they have a chance to trickle down my cheeks. I look up at Jack his dark eyes. They're glazed with anger...and sadness. The shadows that play with his features make him look wild and menacing. *There's something different about him...yet something familiar...* I shudder.  
  
"Wasn't goin' to say anythin', love." His soft and whispering voice doesn't not match his person.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look like something's bugging you...like a lot." His features harden and his lips purse together.  
  
"It be my own troubles, not yours...at least not now. If Miss Swan decides to help ye, they will be. But not now. The time is not right. I'll be tellin' ye at the opportune moment. And that be that." I raise an eyebrow to this.  
  
"Whatever., but you do know that its better out than in. You can't just bundle it up all inside for too long. You might just pop. Yup...Jack, you might pop from whatever you're keepin' inside. And then..." I say as the door clicks open behind me.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jack and I shout in unison.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Jack, Will, and myself...we're a story where you are from? Is that it?" Elizabeth asks, very confused.  
  
"More like a fairy-tale." I reply.  
  
"Oh...well that makes even more sense." She's sitting next to me on her bed, Jack's standing across the room with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, obviously amused. My heart is fluttering just from being next to her. I grab the bed sheets I'm sitting on. Hopefully my head won't start swimming again...I won't be able to take that. Elizabeth's golden hair is loose, and rippling down over her cloth covered breasts. *' Wish they weren't...* I think to myself. Her cheekbones softly outline the base of her features: her eyes and puckered mouth. My gaze drifts down her collarbone, down to her cleavage. There it settles, bet just for a moment, maybe not even a moment. Her bedclothes are gently pushing against her chest, making her breasts squeeze together just enough to make anyone attracted to this woman try desperately to conceal a moan. *Please...this isn't happening to me...I'm not gay...I'm not bi...I can't be. That's not me.* That's all that's running through my head...I can barely think of the two persons in the room with me. They must notice my uneasiness, because Elizabeth shifts closer, and Jack takes a couple of steps foreword.  
  
"Love, ye be feelin' alright? Ya look a little green 'round the gills." I blush and look down. "Fine then. Don't talk to ol' Jack. Ye best go on ignorin' me then." I know he is joking...but how can he when he was so serious half an hour before...but still I feel a little guilty. I should be on the other side of the room fucking him, or at least making out with the man. But no, instead I'm checking Elizabeth out and hoping to God that I don't faint from the lust grown inside of me.  
  
"Jack, since there's no one home but us three," Elizabeth begins, "Maybe you can go down to the kitchen and get us something to eat." Jack gives her a questioning look. "I think I might know what is wrong." She says softly. "And I think it may be a 'woman' thing. If you do get what I mean, Mr. Sparrow." When she finishes her sentence, his eyes get quite large, and he fumbles over his own feet trying to make it to the door.  
  
"Oh, yes. That. Well, I wouldn't want to be gettin' in the way o' that now, would I?" Jack walks swiftly to the bedroom door, and turns around with a dark twinkle in his eye. "I shant be too long, loves, so talk fast." He turns on his heel and exits the room.  
  
"Marlena," Elizabeth says, forcing my attention to be drawn to her once more. "I know what 'tis bothering you." She whispers quickly, almost frightened that Jack will come running up the stairs. I gasp, and can feel my face becoming hot. Elizabeth puts her hand on mine and smiles sweetly. "You needn't be scared. It is nothing. I can tell by the way you look at him. It is quite obvious." I allow my confusion to stay inside, keeping the frightened look spread across my face. "You do know that Jack isn't courting anyone. He tried to get Anamaria, but she won't go anywhere near him as far as a relationship is concerned." A breathe a sigh of relief, happy to know Elizabeth has no knowledge of my being in love with her Iand/I Jack.  
  
"Elizabeth...I got so scared. I didn't know what you were going to say about me being in love with Jack." I lie.   
  
"It is weird, how some people can tell love when they see it. Jack now, I believe he is beginning to fancy you a bit. I bet that's what brought you here. True love. You can't separate true love, not even by different dimensions." Elizabeth looks down at her lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask, shifting toward her a little.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Will has just been acting a little weird lately. Nothing much, I think I'm the only one who notices." I get ready to tell Elizabeth about how Jack was acting weird outside of her front door, and how maybe they're in on a new adventure or mystery when the door swings open.  
  
She looks up. A gasp. "Will!" She cries. Will, oh no.  
  
TBC 


End file.
